My Soul To Take My version
by RiCkId
Summary: This is my version of the movie My SOUL to Take. It has my character Ricki Grey in it. I have slightly changed some of the things that happened in the movie. This is my favorite movie and other than that I love Wes Craven.Rated T for VIOLENCE!
1. Chapter 1

If anybody had read what i posted under my version of my soul to take... I'm too it down it was not suppose to be posted yet. I was not done writing the filler chapter. Plus I was still editing what I had already written. You see I leave my fan fiction account logged in on my computer and my older brother got on my computer and thought he should post it because he thought I was finish with it. Anyways I will be reposting the finished and edited filler within the next 24 hours I promise. I also have a lot going on right now. My school is about to let out so I have exams to take. Plus my mom is wanting me to start packing up my room and help her pack other rooms in the house. And I also have numerous doctor appointments that I have to go to. So on second thought I'll have it back up within the next 48 hours. In other words I'll have it up by Saturday. I promise if you read it and liked it, if I don't get to post it till Saturday i will make sure to have the first real chapter up with it as well promise.

Love, RiCkId


	2. Chapter 2

"Bug hurry up we're going to be late. You know how Brandon is." I say trying to get my best friend Bug to hurry up so we would not be late for Ripper night. "Okay Ricki, I'm coming just give me a minute." Bug says pulling a t-shirt over his head then slipping a jacket on over it. "Alright let's go" he says quietly pushing me towards the window. I slip back out his bedroom window and easily climb down to the ground with Bug behind me. We take off walking towards the river where everybody including our best friends Alex, Jay, and Jerome were already. "I swear Bug you take longer than my dead grandmother." I say smiling and playfully pushing him so he knows I'm joking. "Whatever be quite" he says as we near the clearing. Brandon is calling out the names of the Riverton Seven. "Jerome King, Alex Dunkelman, Jay Chan, Bug Hellerman...Hellerman?" We walk through the woods and somebody says "About time." "It's okay Bug takes a little longer cause he's a little slower." He says earning laughs from all of the High School students. "Stop being a dickhead Brandon!" I tell him extremely pissed just this one night why can't he lay off of Bug. He ignores me and continues calling everyone out. "Penelope Bright, Brittany Cunningham and last but not least..."He trails off and everybody says "Brandon O'Neil." I tune out while he explains everything about Abel. I tune back in when he goes to pick one of the seven. He usually nominates himself but I have a bad feeling this year. "I personally have chosen to volunteer...volunteer Bug Hellerman that is." he yells. I give him a death glare satisfied to see him flinch a little bit. Then I turn to Bug to see him wide eyed like a deer caught in headlights. "It's okay Bug. It's just a puppet. All you have to do is knock it down" I say soothingly as the others start to chant. Alex starts chanting with them so I punch him in the chest. Then the puppet emerges from the woods instead of the water. Brandon pushes Bug towards it and he almost stumbles. Bug stares up at it then stumbles back to my side again. "I can't do this" he says quickly sounding scared to death. Then Penelope yells cops. "Shit its Patterson. Jay help Jerome. Alex move or we're leaving you!" I say all but dragging Bug into the woods. Once he starts running on his own I let him go, but unfortunately Jay pushes Jerome so he doesn't run into a tree and Jerome ran into Bug knocking him into the lake. "Bug grab our hands" I say as Alex and I extend our hands to pull him out, we pull him out and hide behind a log. Alex and the other three go on about how awesome that was as Jay gives his jacket to Bug since he's soaking wet. I watch the cops pick up the puppet and look around. Then I hear Jay and Jerome say I got to go. "Be careful." I tell them before they walk off. Me, Bug, and Alex crawl into the woods then stand up and walk towards Alex's house. I notice Bug shaking so I wrap my arm around his waist hoping it will help. "Dude Quint will kill me if he catches me out this late." Alex complains as we walk towards his house. "Well get up there before he catches you" I tell him using my free arm to push him towards his house. Once he disappears through the window me and Bug head towards his house. "So I take it it's okay for me to stay over." I say as we walk in silence.

"Yeah" Bug says quietly.

The rest of the fifteen minute walk to his house was filled with a comfortable silence. We climb up onto the roof and in through Bugs open window. Not even bothering to change into a pair of Bugs shorts like I normally do I flop onto his bed and am instantly asleep.

I wake up the next morning and see Bug sitting at his desk. "Did you even go to sleep last night?" I ask him worriedly. I can't help but worry about Bug even though I probably sound like his mother. "Yeah a little but not much. I was working on mine and Alex's puppet." he explains nodding towards a duffel bag. I just yawn and grab my clothes out of my bag and go take a shower. When I get out and go into Bugs room I can hear him in the bathroom across the hall so I walk to Fangs room to see if she left already. I open her door and see her bedroom empty. Of course she left already, she always leaves at 6:45 just so she doesn't have to see Bug. I walk back to Bugs room and see him talking to Alex. "Hey when did you get here?" I ask him confused. "Like two minutes ago" he says then Bug throws the duffel bag out the window. "What was that?" Alex asks Bug pointing out the window. "The sock puppet" Bug says then motions for me to climb out the window. "Sock puppet on steroids." Alex says as they follow me out the window. "Something like that except you where it this time." Bug says to Alex as we climb down to the ground "What the hell do you mean wear it?" Alex asks him as the two of them turn to walk into the woods, but I don't follow them. It had been a while since Bug and Alex spent some quality guy time together. So I just continued walking to school and soon Jerome came up and put his hand on my shoulder. "Hey Jerome" I say making sure there's nothing in front of him. "Hey Ricki. Where's Alex and Bug?" he asks me sounding a little worried. I don't even ask how he knows that they aren't here. Even though he's blind it's like he has super hearing. "I'm not sure they disappeared into the woods a little while ago." I explain looking at Jerome. Before he can say anything else the two boys we were talking about walked up. Bug is talking on a little orange phone to May. "Is Ricki with you?" she asks Bug, I hear her since he has her on speaker phone. "Yes mom she's standing right beside me" he explains to her. "Good well make sure she stays out of trouble today" she says stiff ling a giggle. "Hey that's not fair May. I'm an angel." I complain with a completely straight face. But I look at Alex and we both bust out laughing at the same time. "Ricki you're as much of an angel as Alex" she says not even trying to stifle her giggles this time. Ignoring a complaint from Alex, she says "Anyway I have to go Happy Birthday all of you including you Ricki even though its a little late." We all say thanks may except Bug who says Thanks mom. I also add "It's alright May." She then continues to say "Alright I have to go Love you Ricki. Love you Bug. Bye sweethearts." "Love you to May/Mom" both me and Bug say at the same time. May hangs up and Bug looks at Alex and says "Um how do you" Alex takes the phone and tells him "You press the little read button and Boom" then flips it shut and looks at it. "Small" he says looking the little orange phone over. "Is that a bad thing" Bug asks taking the phone back and looking at the numbers taped on the back. "No it's a really good thing" Alex says right as Jerome's older sister walks up. "Jerome. Move Dunkleman" she barks at Alex then turns on Jerome. She just nods quickly at me showing she acknowledged my present. "See you later Jerome" Bug and Alex say as they walk towards the front of the school. "Bye Jerome" I tell him tapping his shoulder quickly before jogging to catch up with the other two boys. Officer Ramirez stopped us about the bag. Bug told him it was project and what class it was for and that it was sixth period. Ramirez wrote it down and took the bag as we walked off one of Fangs minions stopped me wanting to talk. The boys keep walking ahead of me. I stop and talk to the girl while keeping an eye on Alex and Bug. Fang is always trying to separate us so she can send Brandon to beat the shit out of them. Sure enough about two minutes later Brittany walked by and distracted Bug and Alex. "Shit" I say under my breathe I could already hear Bug in my head saying "That's a bad word." I push past the girl and make it to the boys right as Brandon punches Alex in the stomach making him fall to the ground. I walk up beside Bug who's holding his arm and push Brandon back. "Back off Brandon" I say glaring at him. "Or what" he asks cockily smirking at Alex who was still lying on the ground. "Fang may have you wrapped around her finger Brandon. But all I have to do is say you tried to hit me and she will make your life a living hell" I threaten him. He backs off knowing that it's the truth. As he walks off Alex hollers "Thanks Brandon that felt good. Brandon replies with "Ass wipe." But of course since this is Alex Dunkleman he had to holler back "But no as good as your mother felt last night." I'm tempted to kick him in the face my self, but am distracted by Brandon storming back towards us. He's stopped by Penelope yelling at him. After five minutes she's done yelling at him. He turns to Alex and says "When you least expect it Dunkleman" then walks off. Alex just flips him off still trying to catch his breath. I turn just in time to see Penelope kiss Bug on the check and say "Pray for our souls Bug he's coming back" "Who Jesus?" Bug asks confused. "We could only be so lucky." she says then turns to Alex "Rise up and protect you loins Alex." then turns to leave. "Ugh...Lets get to class" I say pulling Alex up to his feet. Gosh I hate this if I don't have Penelope majorly crushing on Bug. I have Bug worshiping the ground Brittany walked on. I can't catch a break between the girls and Brandon trying to beat the shit out of Bug. I tune the boys conversation out till I here Alex say "We're men now. The better you fake it the more of a man you are" I snap my gaze to glare at Alex. "What" he asks like he doesn't know why I'm glaring at him. "Don't listen to him Bug." I say still glaring at Alex. "But I want to be a man" Bug says innocently. I turn to face Bug stopping all three of us walking at the same time. "Bug you don't need to be a man right now. You'll become a man in your own time. For now how about you just be my Bug" I say patting his cheek. I faintly hear Alex snicker about the My Bug part but I ignore him. I don't give Bug time to say no or I don't know I link my arm with his and say "Come on lets get to class I don't Dunkleberry over there feeling you're brain with any more ideas." nodding towards Alex. I smile at him showing that I'm just trying to cheer Bug up. The day fly's by quickly and before I know it I'm walking into sixth period Biology with Bug and Alex. Bug keeps rubbing his temples like his head is hurting. "Bug are you getting a migraine?" I ask him worrying again for the umpteenth time. "No I'm fine." he says curtly making his way to his desk at the back of the class. I look at Alex confused but he just shrugs. We make our way to our desks which are on either side of Bugs. We sit down and wait for the teacher to call the boys up to do their presentation on the California condor. The teacher calls Bug and Alex to the front of the class. Bug gets up and follows Alex to the front but is still rubbing his head. He tries to start but ends up stopping. The teacher asks if he's having one of his migraines he says no. All of the Sudden I get a very bad feeling. Bug snaps his head up quickly and begins to speak. His voice is completely different; it's deeper and not so unsure sounding. He grabs a hold of Alex's shoulder who is currently wearing the condor costume and says "Fly now." Alex takes off running around the classroom sweeping his wings over people's heads. Bug is constantly spitting out facts but when the teacher stops him. Alex stops running and stands in front of me and cocks his head to the side. I just smile and tune into what the teacher is saying to Bug. He says "Bug stop." Bug's voice is back to normal when he says "It's okay Mr. something it's just for the presentation." The teacher nods silently telling him to continue. "The condor can consume a full cow within a single hour" Bug booms, buts interrupted by Brandon. "Bullshit" Brandon says from his seat in the second row. Alex snaps his hand around towards Brandon and leaps forward hissing at the people and the jump back away from him. When he's standing directly in front of Brandon Bug continues. "And if anybody so much as touches one...just one of its feathers.." when he says this Brandon reaches out and plucks one of the feathers off of the costume. "What are you gonna do. Are you gonna bite me?" he asks Alex tossing the feather down. Alex makes a noise that sort of sounds like a nuh uh and a little thing drops down and green stuff is sprayed all over Brandon. "The bird pukes profoundly on its tormentor." Bug booms again and steps back as Brandon tackles Alex. The teacher grabs a hold of Brandon trying to get him off of Alex. "But if that doesn't work the condor always has a second back up defense. Bottle number two Alex." Bug says and brown stuff is squirted all over Brandon. Then Bug starts choking and gagging so the teacher writes him a slip to leave. I jump up from my seat where I've been frozen the entire time and run to the teacher's desk. "Just go" he says clearly annoyed about the way the presentation turned out. Making sure to avoid both liquids I run out the door and down to the boy's bathroom door. I look around to make sure nobody's in the hall and slip inside. I walk up behind Alex while he's talking to Bug. "Bug are you okay?" I ask him causing Alex to jump a little bit. I look at Bug's face and see that he looks really frightened. "Bug what's wrong you look like you saw a ghost" I ask him scared that he might pass out. Apparently ghost was the wrong word because Bug just paled even more. "Uh, Um, I'll tell you in the courtyard meet me there after school. Okay?" he ask/tells me. "Okay feel better" I say then slip back out the door and walk to my last class of the day. My last class is free period so when I walk into the door and see my teacher with his feet propped on his desk I decide I'm not staying. "Hey Mr. T I'm gonna go hangout with Bug" I say not even bothering to walk past the doorway. "Okay just don't get into any trouble." he says waving his hand dismissing me. I walk back into the empty hallway and walk towards the open court yard. I'm walking down the hallway when I hear Bug and Alex talking in hushed tones. I sneak up to the corner where they're standing. I hear Fang say "his only friend is Dunkelman and he just uses Bug as his monkey" it sounded like she was on a phone. I hear a click then its quiet for a moment. Then they start mocking each other. "Bug! Bug! BUG!" Alex yells with Bug copying him and then there's a smack sound. "What happened" Bug asks Alex confused. "Nothing" Alex says quietly. "Do you think I'm a monkey Alex?" Bug asks innocently. "Have you ever killed people Bug" Alex asks Bug instead of answering his question. "Not that I can remember" Bug says sounding said. "Well I don't ever remember buying you bananas." Alex tells him. "Alright now go get your phone" he says a little louder. "What are you fucking crazy" Bug whisper yells. I have to stop myself from gasping. Bug doesn't cuss, he always corrects me and Alex when we do. I walk backwards a little and hide behind the lockers as Bug runs into the girls bathroom. I look up when I hear the click of heals. "Hey Brittany. What's up? How have you been? Where's Fang?" I ask running to stand between her and the bathroom that Bug still hadn't come out of. She ignores me and walks into the bathroom anyways. Three minutes later there's loud screams coming from the bathroom. Brittany runs out and then Bug run's out. Alex walks around the corner but stops in his tracks when he see's me. I round on him...


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe you Alex. Bug has enough problems in this school with out you talking him into sneaking into the girls bathroom. You know I try my best to get Fang to keep Brandon off both of your asses. But Alex you're making that a really hard job recently. It kills me to know that not only is Brandon hurting you two, Quint is constantly beating the shit out of you, and Fang is constantly pushing Bug around and soon will probably beat the shit out of him. I just can't believe you. Know I'm gonna have to deal with the fact that Brittany will probably tell the whole FUCKING school that Bug's a pervert. Damn isn't it bad enough that not only do I have to take beatings from my mom. I have to worry about you two!" I yell at him. I'm so mad that I forget that Bug is right behind me. "Ricki?" Bug asks quietly. Calming down immediately I turn to face Bug. "What is it Bug?" I ask him sighing. "Don't blame Alex. I wanted to know what Brittany thought about me" he says fiddling with the bottom of his shirt. "Bug" I sigh then turn to Alex. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. Can you wait for us at the courtyard?" I ask him smiling slightly. He nods and walks off. I turn back around and walk to stand directly in front of Bug. "Bug what all did you hear Fang and the other girls say?" I ask him looking up at his face . "That Alex thinks imp a monkey. That imp a lump of coal compared to Brandon. That I've been in institutions and that I've killed people. She also said..." Bug trails off looking at his feet. Gently taking bugs chin I lift his face back up "what else Bug" I ask him. "She said you didn't really care about me" he says looking everywhere but at me. Without a hesitation I pull Bug into a tight hug. "Bug you know none of that is true. Alex loves you like a brother. You couldn't hurt a fly much less kill somebody. You're also ten times better than Brandon could ever be. You're sweet, kind, fun, & loving" I pause and hug him tighter burying my face in his chest. "& I love you more than anything else in the world" I finish my rant, mentally noting to slap Fang later. I faintly hear Bug murmur " I love you too" I pull back and smile at him smile at him. He smiles sadly then asks "Ricki what if I actually did kill somebody would you still be here?" I look up and see him staring at me with a look I've never seen on his face before. "Bug what's wrong. Are you okay Hun?" I ask him my voice barely above a whisper. When he answers his voice is deep again. "Nothings wrong I'm perfectly fine" he says in a deep gravely voice taking a step closer to me. I instinctively take a step back but am pushed against the lockers as he steps even closer. "What's wrong Ricki you aren't scared of me are you?" he asks smirking down at me. "Um no" I say sounding unsure. He smirks then without warning smashes his lips against mine. I forget what's happening for a minute and actually kiss him back. I feel him push me against the lockers harder. I realize what's happening when I feel him rest his hands on my hips. "Bug stop it" I say against his lips. He ignores me and kisses down my neck. "Bug please stop" I all but beg. I freak out when his hands slip under my shirt and glides over my stomach. I put my hands against his chest and push him off. "Adam Stop!" I yell and watch him snap out of it. "What happened?" he asks the notices my swollen and probably busted lips. " Oh my god ricki what happened to your lips and neck?" he asks stepping towards me. My hand flies up to cover my lips. "Nothing. Bug I'll se you at your house later" I say and take off running out the school doors

I run to Bugs house thanking god that neither May or Fang were home. I climb onto the roof and through his open window. "Something's not right. I have a bad feeling that Penelope might be right." I say to myself. I hear the door downstairs slam and hear Fang yell "I'm home." I walk out into the hall and wait for her to come up the stairs. "Nobody's home yet. But I need to talk to you" I tell her when she comes up the stairs. She nods and walks to her room I follow her. "Something is really wrong Leah" I say using her real name. "What do you mean?" she asks me. " Something happened to Bug today and to tell you the truth it was so bad I was scared of him" I tell her not even bothering to hide the fact that I had been scared of Bug. "Tell me what happened" she demands immediately. I sit down at her desk and explain leaving out the phone part. "Me and Bug we're talking and he asked me if he had killed people would I still be with him. When I looked at his face he was staring at me like I was food or something. I asked if he was okay and when he said he was his voice was really deep and gravelly. He stepped towards me so I stepped back against the lockers. Hr asked if I was scared of him and I said no. Then he kissed me that's why my lips are swollen. I told him to stop but he didn't listen he started kissing my neck. I tried telling him stop again but he didn't listen and he put his hand under my shirt on my stomach. I finally pushed him and yelled Adam stop. He shook is head and was back to normal. He had no clue what had happened he started freaking out about my lips and neck" I tell her quickly afraid Bug or May would be home any minute. My head snaps towards Leah after she's quite for five minutes. "You can't tell Bug that's what he did. He'd be completely shattered if he knew he hurt you. Even though you would've liked it if it was the regular Bug" she says after a minute. "I know and there's the normal Fang..always with some witty remark" I tell her smiling. I stand up then remember something. "oh and Fang." I say standing there looking at the ground. "Yeah?" she asks me still sitting on her bed. "I do care about Bug no matter what he's done or will do" I say looking her in the eyes. Not waiting for a reply I go back into Bugs room and wait for him. About an hour goes by before I hear Bug come in the front door. I know its Bug because May had came in earlier. I listen to their muffled voices. I hear Fang go down the stairs, then back up, then back down again. She's down there for five minutes before I hear May yell at bug to go to his room. I hear him run up the stairs. He opens the door and is holding the rocking horse his dad made him. "Bug where did you get that!" I ask loudly. He doesn't seem fazed by the fact that I'm here and simply says "Leah gave it to me" I storm by him and am about to yank the door open when he pulls me back. "Please don't go down there mad at Leah" he says holding my wrist. Sighing I go and sit back on his bed. Just then Leah comes storming back up stairs before I can stop him bugs out in the hallway. I decide to let him talk to her until I hear a thud. I run into the hallway and see Bug on the ground Fang looming over him." Why?" Bug asks her. "Why. I will tell you why maggot. From the moment you were born everything went to shit for me. You were the miracle baby and I was the painful reminder. You've been living in this dream and I GOT SUCKED INTO A FUCKING NIGHTMARE!.I am sick to death of your innocence it is an insult to me" she screams at him. I look at Bug and he has blood down his face. My head snaps towards Leah when she says "Do you know who Abel Plenkov is?" "Leah don't do it" I warn her stepping closer and kneeling by Bug. "He needs to know" She tells me then continues. "Do you know?" she asks Bug. He nods and says "The Riverton Ripper" Bug answers her. "Who else was he?" she asks again. "I don't know" Bug says sounding like a child. "Take a look in the mirror Bug" She says then slams her bedroom door closed. "You knew?" Bug ask looking up at me. "Bug I'm so sor..." I'm cut off b may coming up the stairs asking "Is Leah okay I heard screaming?" "Leah's fine" Bug says standing and walking to his room. "Are you okay?" She asks him. "I know you're not my mom. But like it or not you're stuck with me" Bug tells her. I look at May and see the tears in her eyes. I slip beside bug and into his room. He closes the door and leans against it. "Bug I'm so sorry I didn't tell you about Abel. I just didn't know how and I guess I didn't want you to know." I explain looking at my hands. Ignoring my explanation her pulls me off the bed and pushes me in the closet "stay until I come get you" He tells me, I do as I'm told. I'm in the closet for five minutes before i hear Alex come through Bugs window. "Have you heard?" Alex asks him. " I've heard. I've heard a lot ." Bug says. "What do you mean Bug?" Alex ask him. "the Riverton ripper Abel Plenkov was My father" Bug tells him. "I know" Alex says sounding extremely guilty. "You do?" bug questioned him. I quietly sit down on the floor of the closet. "the parents of all the seven know. i think me and ricki are the only kids. My mother told me the day she died." he explains to Bug. "Why didn't anyone tell me?" Bug asks. "Sorry we thought you were to..i don't know" he trails off. "Innocent." Bug supply's. "I guess" Alex says sounding nervous." well I'm not anymore" Bug says. I tune them out for minute until I hear Bug pick something up. "what is that." Alex asks sounding a little scared. "The biggest knife I could find in the kitchen..." he pauses and Alex's says bug But Bug keeps talking "What would you say if I told I was going to kill you Alex?" I put my hand over my mouth to keep from gasping. "Id say you weren't" Alex tells him. "Why not?" bug asks him. "Because you're my best friend. you're Bug" Alex says confidently. " now you ask me" Bug says. I quietly sigh in relief. Then Alex asks him "you don't think I can kill somebody?"." No" bug says confidently. "You'd be wrong Bug. Dead Wong" Alex says. Bug gasps the asks something that almost brings me to tears. "You killed Penelope and Jay and the others?" he asks. Oh no he's back is all I can think before I hear Alex slam the knife down on Bugs desk. "Of course not ...I killed my stepfather." "You killed Quint?" Bug asks. "He was drunk He hit me and for the first time in my life I hit him back. He fell down the stairs and broke his stupid neck" Alex says sounding close to tears. "Alex Its okay, okay" Bug says trying to comfort him. "NO IT'S NOT OKAY. WHAT I DID. ITS NOT OKAY FOR EVERBODY TO BE KILLING EACH OTHER ALL THE TIME!" he yells. Bug reverts back to his always caring self. "Do you want something to drink?" Bug asks him quietly. "You got rat poison?" Alex asks him. "Nope we just ran out of rat poison I'll go get you some water" Bug says then I hear him leave. I hear somebody else come through the window. I stand up and crack the closet door just in time to see the ripper stab Jerome. I gasp and he spins around. I take my chances and rush out of the closet and almost make it to the bedroom door. He grabs me and spins me around. "Where do you think you're going you bitch?" he asks plunging the knife into my stomach. I pretend like I pass out. He hears something and drops me to the ground behind the bed and runs out. I hear fighting down stairs. Ten minutes later I hear somebody come through the window. I open my eyes and see Jerome. "Jerome" I whisper. "Ricki?" he asks walking towards my voice. He bumps into the chair and it falls to the floor. "get in the closet" I tell him and he quickly makes his way into the closet. I move a little so it looks like I tried to move and bleed out. I close my eyes as soon as the ripper runs in the door. He assumes I'm dead and jumps out of the window when he hears Bug run up the stairs. I crack my eyes open just in time to see Bug walk back out of the bedroom. He goes down the hall then comes back in the bedroom. "Bug the closet" I say trying to prop my self against the wall. He opens the door and Jerome comes out swinging. "Jerome jerome it's me" Bug says making Jerome stop swinging and feel of his face. Jerome then falls to the floor. I don't here what either of them are saying because I'm to busy trying to stay awake. I look up when I hear Bug punch the floor. "Bug" I say my voice just above a whisper. He stands and walks to me. Kneeling beside me he says "You'll be okay Ricki helps coming." I reach my hand up and touch his cheek "Bug you know who it is now" I tell him letting my hand fall to my side. I close my eyes right before Alex climbs in through the window. "Ricki? Wake up! WAKE UP!" he yells shaking. I have to make them think I'm dead. "What happened to Jerome and Ricki. They're dead?" Alex asks Bug. Bug gently touches my cheek as he says "The Ripper got them. Alots happened since you've been gone. Where'd you disappear to?" Bug asks. "I saw Patterson pulling up outside I ran. I hid in the woods. then I heard gun shots so I came back I was afraid he shot you or something. where is he anyway" Alex says. "downstairs dead" "what. What happened?" "The Ripper happened he killed mom too" "I can't believe this you went to get me a glass of water and now your mom, patterson,ricki and Jerome are dead. Where were you?" "I ran into Penelope" "Penelope is dead bug" "I saw her in the bathroom mirror. She brought me Rippers knife and she made me take it. Then I heard something downstairs and I went to come check on you and you were gone. Patterson wasn't after you he was after me. He thought that I killed Brittany and my mom. It was the Ripper." Bug says. "and where's the ripper now?" Alex asks bug. "I guess he got away out my window or went out Leah's hers is open too. Then he tried to stab me to death with his..." "stab you with what" "With his knife" "I thought you had his knife" "I did but.." "Did you kill them bug" "What! No I didn't kill anybody" Bug starting to forget who the killer is. Alex is confusing him. "not that you remember" he pauses "Bug I gotta tell you something. Don't get upset. Your father was first diagnosed with Schizophrenia when he was sixteen just like you are now" Bug interrupts him " What are you saying" "Its hereditary plus you were in your dead mom forever oxygen deprivation can make you crazy too maybe all of this stuff you've been describing didn't happen exactly the way your saying it did" "you think I'm crazy?" "No I don't know what I think. But I'm not walking away. I've stuck by you through everything. Though nightmares and migraines hell puking vultures. When everybody else was calling you a ticking time bomb. So if you're not innocent anymore that's okay. But I killed my step father tonight I'm no angel either"

"I'm not innocent anymore Alex. Not with all of them inside me now"


	4. Chapter 4

"What? With who inside you?

"The rest of the Riverton Seven even Jerome. All their souls are with me now."

"Bug maybe you should sit down take a few deep breaths."

"You think I'm crazy. I'm actually a lot smarter than I was yesterday. Let me ask you a question...Why's there blood in your left ear?"

"What"

"The top"

"Ow hey"

"Almost like you were hit with a vase or something. Brandon told me to look for that."

"Bug you are officially bad shit nuts. I scraped it climbing up the roof. Let's get real here."

"Jay says the Ripper's get up was a costume for sure. Oh and Brittany's ran a time line. You would've had enough time to kill mom and put the knife in the bathroom sink while I was hiding under the bed and Leah was outside. If Jerome came while I was getting you water you would've had enough time to stab him and Ricki then go downstairs and kill Patterson. You might have tried to kill too. Bug if you heard them upstairs you would've had to get up there before they called the cops"

"I could've killed you off earlier remember. Bug you've watched one too many Law and Order reruns. Besides I'm a little guy you could beat me up in like ten seconds."

"Unless you had the bad soul in you. Then you'd fight like you were possessed."

"I can't fucking believe you. You're Adam Plenkov son of a mass murder! Everybody in your house and all of your friends except me have been murdered! If there's a bad soul here you have it and you got it from your father. Maybe you have been in institutions maybe you have killed people just in your past life, and you're just to stupid to see it! Maybe they'll find your Ripper costume buried with you stupid condor outfit. And then they will come for you with torches."

"What. I didn't bury any Ripper costume with my condor."

"Somebody did..."

"You son of a..."

I open my eyes and see Bug attack Alex. But Alex punches him then slams him against the wall beside me. He grabs his hair and holds the knife close to Bug's face. "Evil doesn't forget betrayal Plenkov. You and the other six offed me then ran away like cowards. Jumped into the first babies you could hide in. I saved you for last. And I'll kill you now or you can say yes to a deal"

"What deal?" Bug asks wincing as Alex pushes off of him.

"The same one I offered your father sixteen years ago today. Say yes you live say no and I'll cut your throat." he says turning the knife around in his hand. I reach out and grab Bugs ankle. "Don't do it Bug" I tell him looking up at him from the floor. Both of them look down at me. Alex kicks me and says "Shut up you little bitch." Ignoring what I said Bug asks him "What deal?"

"My happy ending to the Riverton's fairytale. There was no Ripper just one of the Riverton Seven who was a little crazy dressed up like the Ripper. Killed your mom, Patterson" ,pointing at me he continues, " your precious Ricki, and four of his birth mates before we stopped him."

"One of the Riverton Seven." Bug says sounding confused.

"The one of the seven with the bad soul." he says pointing at Jerome with the knife.

"Jerome" Bug says surprised.

"Great twist uh, everyone thinks you were the killer but turns out the attacks came from a totally unexpected direction."

"You'd lay all of this on Jerome?" Bug asks him shock written all over his face.

"He won't mind he's dead. You and me will be main street hero's helping each other forge a new beginning, recovering from our tragic loses. Friends to the end. Deal?"

"You're pathetic. I don't even think your Alex. I don't know who you are" Alex knee's him and pushes him onto the desk. "Bug" I say trying to stand up.

"I'm the one that's going to kill you if you don't say yes. Then I'll say you did it and I'll be the hero all by myself"

"Leah saw the whole fight she'll vouch for me" Bug defends.

"Leah doesn't live through the nigh that's part of the deal too."

"Whoever or whatever you are get out of Alex and go back to hell where you came from"

"Okay but I'll take you with me" Alex says as he lunges to stab Bug. Bug stabs Alex in the stomach with the kitchen knife that was on his desk. "I thought that guy would never leave." Alex says.

"Alex?" Bug asks.

"Where's the biggest knife in the kitchen?" Alex asks Bug staring over his shoulder at me.

"Where it needs to be" Bug says. Bug pulls the knife out and lays Alex down on the floor. I crawl over to them. "Condor" Alex says looking up at Bug. "Crow" Bugs says back to him tears welling in his eyes.

"It's alright Bug it feels great" Alex says trying to be strong. "Feels fucking great" Bug says smiling a little. I grab Alex's hand and squeeze it. "I'm so sorry Ricki" Alex apologizes. "It's okay it doesn't hurt to bad" I reassure him even though it feels like a hot iron is being stuck to my insides. "Fucking great" Alex says to Bug then stops breathing. "Fly now" Bug says to Alex. He then comes to help me stand. I put one arm around his neck while the other is pressed against my stomach to stop the bleeding. Police burst through the front door as we make our way down the stairs. The EMT's stop us in the living room. " We need to treat your wounds" they tell us and pull us apart. A woman EMT has me raise my shirt so she can clean and wrap the stab wound in my stomach. My eyes never leave Bug who is getting the same thing done to all of his cuts. When they're done we both walk outside my arm around his neck again. People start snapping pictures as soon as we step out of the house. Leah had told them everything Bug was going to be celebrated as a hero. I let go of him as a cop points out Leah in the crowd of people. I turned and began to walk away as he hugged his sister. Silently slipping out of Bug and Leah's lives. Nobody notices me as I walk down the dark road. I'm halfway down the road when I hear somebody yell "RICKI!" I look back and see Bug running after me. "Where are you going?" he asks when he reaches me. "Away" I say turning to walk off again. He grabs my arm, spinning me around, and pulling me into a hug. I wrap my arms around his neck. "Why?" he asks his voice slightly muffled since he buried his face in my hair. Sighing I start to tell him "Bug..." but he interrupts me. "You can't leave me Ricki. I need you now more than ever." Bug whispers. "I..." I go to speak again but he cuts me off again. "No listen. Ricki you and Leah are all I have left. I don't know what I'll do if both of you left. Leah's probably going to leave in a couple of months. Please don't leave me. You can't leave me. Promise." he says pulling back to look me in the face. "I promise Bug. As long as you need me and want me here. I promise I'll be here" I say then pull him into another hug. We pull away right as reporters start to shove microphones and cameras into our faces.


End file.
